Whiplash Rapids
Whiplash Rapids is the eleventh (11th) area in Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera. Being the second jungle-themed area after Makopa Jungle, the area takes its name from the river that constantly flows below the platforms. When Cactus McCoy falls down to the river, he is affected by its flow (from right to left) and he cannot change his direction although he is able to jump as he swims. Only when McCoy reaches a platform on the river the flow stops carrying him back. The Enemigos at the end of this area are the Hangmen. Challenges *Angler McCoy - Kill all sixteen piranhas. *Run the Rapids - Beat the area in 4:30 (four minutes, thirty seconds). *Rumble in the Jungle - Find the hideout of the Enemigos and finish the rumbles. *Skull Stepper - Step on all of the Skull Switches. *Hunting with Crocs - Kill ten Enemigos with a crocodile. Locations of the Treasures Chest 1: In the area where you set off the TNT to make the boulders fall into the water so you can cross, deliberately jump into the rapids. When you stop, climb up the ladder and then jump into the rapids on the other side. You'll be back in the very first area where the chest is. Chest 2: In order to get this Chest, you need to have Ladder Spears with you. Chest two can be found right after riding the zipline (there are two ziplines, the chest can be found after the first one). Upon reaching the end of the line, McCoy drops onto a log. On it is an Enemigo with Nunchucks, assuming you haven't defeated it already. At the end of the log is a slight step-up in the ground. An Enemigo with Hatfield's pistol is on top of it, assuming you haven't defeated it already as well. Right now you should be standing on the step-up. Jump up to the right side of the wall above the step-up and throw a ladder spear into the wall - McCoy should grab onto it. Jump up and throw another one into the wall, and McCoy should grab onto this one as well. Repeat until you reach the top of the wall, where you can jump up to the right into a small opening where the second treasure is right there. Chest 3: You need ladder spears with you and you will see 4 swinging spiked balls keep jumping until you find the chest. P.S. the chest is right by the Enemigos' hideout. Chest 4: After shooting a TNT Barrel and riding a zip line, you will land by it. Chest 5: Again Ladder Spears are required. At the right end of the room with the checkpoint, use the Ladder Spears to climb up the wall where the gap is in the ceiling. At the top, you'll see a Barrel Rocket; ride it to the left, straight, to break a bunch of weak blocks and release two boulders. Then jump into the river at the right end side. This will carry you to the boulders; jump on them when you reach them. Jump from either of the two boulders onto the rope and then up onto the small platform above it, in which there is the fifth treasure. Category:Levels Category:Cactus McCoy 2: The Ruins of Calavera Category:Jungle Themed